<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concert lights by Rockysucks05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569719">Concert lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05'>Rockysucks05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Sleeping With Sirens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero works at the Way restaurant with his friend Ray. He works the Way's party for the first time and meets his friend, Mikey's brother who wants to start a band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero &amp; Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I jogged down the street towards the way restaurant. Fuck- I was going to be late again, I cursed to myself as I saw the building just ahead. I felt the stares of everyone looking at me weird, you would too if you saw a short Italian man covered in tattoos run past you.</p><p>I spend past two people in the parking lot and muttered a sorry before running into the door and stepping back to take a breath and then open the door and head to the back. I looked around and found the sign in thing by the door, I write my name with the stylus and the time and was given a ticket,which I stuffed in my pocket, and walked out to the kitchen.</p><p>I looked around and saw the dishes weren't complete so I finished them up and refilled the ice machine. I sighed and decided to sit in the restaurant, it looked different than usual,because tonight the Way's were having a fancy party with their friends and family apparently, I wouldn't know because this was my first time here when it happened.</p><p>But Ray filled me in when we were at a bar the other night,with my only other friend Mikey if course. He told me that they did it for business and to get sponsors, and that they invited family but their children never showed. Mikey agreed,he hated it so he wouldn't be there when the party happened,but before.</p><p>Now Mikey was strange one, you never saw him unless he had sunglasses on,and he never seemed to smile often. He also drove his bosses car,which I can understand not everyone has money for their own car. You also never saw him unless he was out far in the parking lot or coming in quickly, he said something about the lightning being his excuse to leave because it gave him a headache.</p><p>I mean it made sense,but you never see him anywhere else,unless he's at a bar with me and Ray or at my apartment,that he always looked disgusted by.</p><p>I decided not to dwell on any of his behavior,and instead wait for Ray to walk through the door for his shift which was a little different from mine. He got here two hours after me and left at the same time as me, so I could get a ride home whenever I want,if I want.</p><p>Soon I saw the fro that belonged to the legend himself, Ray Toro. I smiled at him "hey dude,I thought you were going to be late for a second." I said as he say next to me,"I'm not you Frank." He said jokingly with a smile across his face. I gasped dramatically and laid my head on his arm,"sir fro fro, that's not very nice." I said fake offended,he shrugged,"I don't have to be nice to be truthful." </p><p>I nodded and moved my head from his arm and gave him a high five. "Oh by the way, you gave me your phone yesterday." He said reaching in his pocket and handing me my phone. "Shit, I forgot about that." I sai looking at my phone and turning it on. Full battery."you charged it for me, you truly are the man Ray." He smiled," I figured you would appreciate it, but the next time your high off your ass don't just hand your phone off to the nearest person."</p><p>My face got heated and I sighed,"I guess,but your always there for me,you or Mikey." I say with a slight smile. "Yeah but seriously, if you go on your smoke break today I'm not going with you." I shrugged,"let me be kidnapped then, I'm the size of a teenager."</p><p>"You have fifty tattoos and by the way you act they'd bring you back." He said with a smirked. I looked at him,"yo,people would live to kidnap me." I said with a smile. </p><p>He rolled his eyes,"yeah sure." He said getting up,"its a pleasure to talk to you Iero, but I've got to start making cocktails now.'' I nodded and gave him our,very,secret handshake," see you on break." I said, he walked off to the back and I sighed and stayed at the table I was at and got on my phone, scrolling though social media to see way to many attractive people who would never like me.</p><p>I decided that was enough of that,and just played a game instead to pass the time. Which would have been fine until I heard Mikey's voice. I looked up and saw him at a table talking to some guy with black hair. "Hey Mike." I called out to him he stiffened and looked over at me, the guy he was talking to must have noticed because he turned to. When he saw me he turned back and I heard them whisper for a second before Mikey pat his shoulder and walked over to me. </p><p>I looked at him confused,"who's that?" I asked and he shook his head,"what are you doing out here?" He asked his face not changing from usual. The guy from earlier made his way to the back and was talking to someone, "I finished my jobs I had to do." I said with a shrug and he sighed deeply,"okay just let me show a customer around here,he's an old friend ." He said, I nodded " okay, tell him I said then."</p><p>He nodded and gave me a handshake before walking to the back and exited through the back I guess,because I heard the bell from back there. I got up and walked to the back and towards the bar where Ray was making cocktails and drinks in advance with ice. "Mikey just had friend here." I say he nods,"cool." He says adding ice to drink. </p><p>I nod and watch him make a few more drinks, he was actually really good at it,he made the best drinks I had ever had. He was a fucking genius when it came to alchohol and hair. He made money in and out of the restaurant, either he was selling drinks or hair products. Shit I bought some of his hair shit, and used it religiously it was much better than anything I used before and it smells so good. Those herbs and spice he used were a miracle.</p><p>He would smile whenever he could smell it, and would even play with my hair or massage whenever I talked to him. His hands wouldn't even be greasy when he was done,or when used it in general,like the shit was actual magic.</p><p>He stacked the ice buckets on top of each other and I grabbed them,"more ice?" I asked, he nodded and grabbed some expensive wine from under the bar, I nid and walked over to the ice machine and separated the buckets. I grabbed the scoop and opened the machine lid and scooped up ice and slid it into each bucket that I could fill. I fill two and a half buckets and closed the lid. I hung the scoop back up and carried a bucket over to Ray. He nodded as a silent 'thank you', and I walked back to get the last bucket and a half when I smelt something amazing from one of the chefs I passed,"that smells amazing Kellin." Kellin smiled and grabbed two spoons and taster containers from the side of him,"when you come back you and Ray can have a sample as ling as you tell me your opinion." I nodded with a smile and walked over to Ray again at the bar,"I'll be right back." I said setting the buckets down and walking back to Kellin, he looked at me and passed me the sampler containers, I set one down behind me and took the small spoon in my hand and scooped up some food. I ate it,of course, and smiled "this is really goood." I said and just dumped the rest of the small container in my mouth. Kellin laughed,"younever cease to amaze me Iero." He said and moved the food aside and started on a soup, I threw my sample stuff away and picked Ray's back up and walked back to the bar.</p><p>Ray sniffed the air,"Kellin let you get a sample?" He asked turning. I nodded,"yeah but this one is for you sadly." I say extending my hand for to take the food, he took it and tasted it and moved his head side to side,"this shit is good." I smiled "hell yeah it is Kellin made it,he always makes good shit."</p><p>Ray smiled,"Aye Kellin! This is amazing!." He shouted so he could hear him,"Thank you dude!" He shouted back as Fay finished his food and threw away his stuff .</p><p> </p><p>~~○○●●~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank talks to friends,makes food and goes to the bathroom. I'm bad at summaries sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~○○●●~~</p><p>An hour passed and me and Ray were now taking a break,sitting outside on the curb. Ray puffed out a cloud of smoke from a blunt and passed it to me. "I hate that shit." He murmured I rolled my eyes and set it to the side," but yet you still took up my offer." I day as he takes out a pack of cigarettes, he passed one over to me and I placed it over my ear.</p><p>A car pulled into the parking lot the brights shining onto the concrete,"Fuck,dude that's them." Ray said getting up and pocketing the box and dusting himself off, I got up too and stepped on the blunt to cover it up and put it out.</p><p>Ray and I watched as the couple got out if their expensive looking car, smoothing out any wrinkles before walking towards us and the doors. "Shit dude we probably smell like smoke and weed." Ray muttered, I realized and looked at him,"maybe they won't mind?"</p><p>They approached us looking us up and down,"good evening mrs. and mr. Way." Ray said with a smile, mrs. Way looked at his name tag,"good evening Raymond,and-" she stopped and looked at my sticker name tag,"Frank." I smiled awkwardly,"good evening to you two." I said straightening up a bit.</p><p>Mr. Way looked at us oddly and sniffed the air and Ray nudged me when he did and shot me a,'they know.' Panicked look. "That aroma, it reminds me of one of our sons." He said with a smile like he was thinking if a fond memory. Ray smiled a little as he seemed to stop panicking as much.</p><p>Mrs. Way rolled her eyes and nudged him,"anyway,see you boys inside,oh and please make sure our guest are satisfied tonight." She said before she walked inside. Ray nodded and I watched as Mr. Way followed her inside. Ray waited and sighed with relief before laughing,"what's funny?", I asked,"one of their kids might be stoner or something,and I don't think they know." I smiled and shook my head, "I kinda feel bad for them then,especially if he shows up tonight."</p><p>He nodded and started to calm down a bit,"Toro, Iero " I looked up at the door way to see Sebastian our head chef. "Get in here, we need some extra hands." He ordered, me and Ray nodded and rushed inside following Sebastian to the kitchen. </p><p>Waiting was out decorator, Emerson,and our errand boy Remington there with Kellin. "Help them make more of the same dish along with dessert." Sebastian said and gestured to the five plates of food the courses to be served tonight. I looked at Ray who was just looking at the food,"we do get to take leftovers home right?" I asked. Kelling nodded,"of course." He said also noticing Ray's staring, everyone else had also noticed. Emerson looked like he was going nudge him but now Ray had stopped. "Sorry about that, I was deep in thought." He explained without anyone asking, Emerson nodded,"nothing wrong with that."</p><p>Remington nodded,"yeah just don't think to much." He said taking a plate and carrying it to a station. Everyone else started to do the same and I took the last plate, I was stuck with Chicken Marsala. I walked over to an empty station and set it down before going over to Kellin's station that had plenty of plates of the dish I had. "You taking the rest already?" He asked lifting the tray up for me, I nodded "yeah, I feel like I might work better like that." Kellin nodded and passed the tray to me.</p><p>~~○○●●~~</p><p>After I finished my decorating I looked at everyone else who stood aside their creation. Now Sebastian was walking past them and nodding,"wow,you guys did better than I thought." I smiled a little and gave Ray a thumbs up. "But we have to get to serving the first dish now, so Emerson get to serving that Parmigiana, I'll get the other servers." </p><p>Emerson nodded and picked up a tray with his food neatly decorated and walked out to the dining room. Kellin smiled and applauded us quiet enough for us to hear but not to interrupt the guest,"you guys did really good, for non chefs."</p><p>I chuckled lightly,"Thanks but we all just decorated,you're the one that cooked everything." Ray and Remington nodded in agreement,"yeah you cooked up all of this shit,give yourself more credit." Remington said walking over to him and wrapping an arm around him. Ray just gave Kellin a thumbs up from across the room,"give yourself a gold star." He said with a small smile.</p><p>Kellin chuckled," Man,you guys are the best chefs I could ever work with."</p><p>I smiled a little that one was going into my book of compliments for sure. I thought, and the servers walked in a picked up more trays of parmigiana and walked back out to serve the guest. " Do we have to serve too?" I asked suddenly having the urge to pee. Kellin shrugged,"I mean you don't get paid anymore if you do." I nodded "okay then." And walked out of the kitchen and across the room quietly to the other side looking at the small stage that was being set up and the very few people sitting in the dining area were talking,but from all of the paper tags on tables that there were going to be more.</p><p>I slipped into the men's restroom the lights in there were really fucking bright,there were chandlers in there,it was fucking fancy. Before I saw I heard Mikey talking,"yeah,this sucks." He said and I heard someone else agree,"yeah this shit fucking blows." I heard from an unfamiliar voice. Mikey heard the door close and looked at me,the first expression on his voice was confusion,realization, and then panic. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he stopped adjusting his expensive looking tuxedo .</p><p>"Woah dude is that a rental?" I asked and walked over to him forgeting the other person in the bathroom and my urge to take a piss. "Dude you can't be here." He said in a hushed voice,"why not,this is literally a bathroom where I work." I said and he rolled his eyes,he was still wearing glasses but the light allowed me to see atleast see his eyes. </p><p>One of the stalls opened and I saw through the mirror the same guy from earlier, except now I could actually see his face. Damn he was pretty, wow catching feelings already Frank? "Hello." Adjusting his tux aswell,"hey?"</p><p>Mikey looked at the guy with a displeased look, I looked at the two and noticed the other guy was making a bunch of different faces at him like a secret language. I raised my hands,"sorry if I got in the way, between whatever is going on right now- I'm just going to pee and leave." The guy grabbed my arm lightly,"before you do that I have questions,for you and Mikey." </p><p>I sighed,"can you talk to me while I pee?" I asked he nodded,"sure." Mikey seemed to want to protest but it was too late. I made my way over to a urinal to do my business,"before I ask I questions,I'm Gerard." He said Mikey looked like he wanted to punch him right now, I have never seen more expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm Frank, but how do you know Mikey?" I asked, Gerard chuckled slightly "I thought I was the one asking all of the questions." He said with a smile, I laughed and finished up "I'm his older brother,you?." I nodded and walked over to the sink and washed my hands,"I'm his friend."</p><p>I saw Gerard frown slightly,"he never told you about his cool older brother?" He asked, Mikey sighed "alright I'm leaving." He turned and walked out. Gerard shook his head,"I had no clue he had a brother,or much about him at all we don't really have time to."</p><p>~~○○●●~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I write in the morning this chapter is going to be kinda all over the place until I edit it. But thanks for reading.🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's leave frank out on the big secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dont even know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard smiled fondly and looked at the cigarette now sticking out of my pocket on my shirt. "You smoke?" He asked,and I looked at the cigarette and nodded,"yeah,I usually smoke when I'm talking shit or on break,makes me feel better about myself."</p><p>Gerard smiled and laughed,"I'd smoke with you but I forgot my pack at home,and I don't want to smoke infront of my parents." I smiled"well this is the bathroom and your parents aren't here." I said and took out the cigarette," hope you don't mind sharing." I say and he shrugged and oat down his pockets and found a ligher,"you just keep that on you?" I ask and he nods and lights the cigarette in my hand.</p><p>I brought the cigarette to my lips and took a few off before handing it to him and leaning against the fancy sinks. And watched as he also took a few puffs holding the cigarette ever so elegantly, like he grew up in some fancy home and just grabs stuff like that out of reflex.</p><p>"Who are your folks anyway?" I asked knowing almost every couple that came here. He shook his head,"ah ah ah, I want it to be a surprise, no one has seen me in 14 years so it has to be a surprise for everyone including you." He said with a smile.</p><p>I smiled a bit "what about Mikey same 14 years?" I ask and he shrugged "he doesn't answer question when I ask them even when he does most of the time it's not a direct or immediate answer." I nodded sounds like him.</p><p>He sighed and gave a few more puffs before handing it back to me. "I should get going soon." He said and I suddenly realized I said I was going to be back in the kitchen . "Shit I gotta go too." He smiled "see you later then?" He asked holding out his hand and I shook his hand "of course I'll meet you by the staff exit." I said and he nodded and walke dout the bathroom. I sighed content and followed out aswell seeing him make his way to Mikey who was standing on the side close by a table as he spoke to someone.</p><p>I walked over to the now dark kitchen and leaned on the bar like everyone else who was sitting or standing. Emerson was sitting on a chair and of course Remington had to sit on the bar surface. Everyone one else was normal though with their sitting.</p><p>Everyone suddenly started clapping as the ways took the small stage area and waved looking expensive and sparkly as fuck. "Good evening everyone," Mrs.Way started and I immediately stopped paying attention and kept looking daring out and thinking about my meet up that was going to happen.</p><p>Man Gerard was hot not like normal hot,like he was spicy bitch,spicy. Why do I talk like this to myself. Especially inside my head I need to tone my inside gay,well bi. Anyway I started to pay attention again as they started talking about their sons "so please welcome the first time in a very,very long time our sons, Michael." She stopped for a second and Mikey made his way towards the stage. I looked at Ray "what is he doing?" I asked and Ray just shushed me. Rude. Mikey got up there with his same expression but without his glasses they were hanging from his hand as he waved with his other and stand on an X on stage. It slowly started clicking in my head.</p><p>"An our oldest son visiting from the next city over,Gerard." "No fucking way " I say quite loudly,everyone heard it and I looked down and covered my face when people looked over and as Gerard to his place he took the microphone closest to him and turned it on. "I hope no one would be tonight " he said with a smirk and a few people snickered and everyone turned their attention back to the stage except for some of the guys Ray nudged me and Kellin looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh,while Sebastian gave me the most disappointed mother face I had ever seen even from my own mother.</p><p>As the night went on from my outburst everyone seemed to be enjoying Gerard and his jokes even making Mikey laugh. Even after they got off stage Mikey and Glerard went around talking and shaking hands. But all the staff went back into the kitchen and I looked at Ray"you didn't fucking tell me they were related,let alone to the Way's ." I said kinda upset "dude everyone knew but you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How the fuck did you guys know?" I asked looking at the group and Remington raised his hand and Emerson grabbed his arm lowering it "you don't need to do that this isn't a school or an office." Remington shrugged "maybe not but it is a much organized way of asking a question or answering." I looked at him confused "I mean, yeah, you can answer now." He nodded witha smile "I popped in here one day to get something and they were all talking about a family reunion." Emerson nodded "yeah and about tonight." He added.</p><p>I nodded "Kellin?,Ray?Sebastian?" Sebastian pointed at his brothers " and Kellin shrugged "I was just told about their sons while cooking." I thought about it and shrugged knowing and Kellins charm of getting people to trust him enough to talk about almost anything."</p><p>Ray just looked at me "Mikey told me he just decided I should know and that I couldn't tell you."</p><p>"Why would he decide that, don't you think as his friend,as your friend I should have known." He rolled his eyes "yeah and because your our friend we know you and how you act around even slightly attractive people like you can't control yourself." I looked at him and Emerson elbowed Remington who snickered "I mean,ges not wrong."</p><p>"You really think I can't control myself around attractive men and women cause I can." I argued and Emerson looked at me with a look that I can't quite describe then pointed behind me.</p><p>Gerard was already on his way over and I started to panic "wait that, that's not what you think I swear it's just a smoke break." They all rolled their eyes and I stood there half offended "come on guys." I say as he neared closer "Oh uh Hey guys." He said looking at them then me as he entered the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey walked in behind him looking at me "So how is everyone?" Gerard asked awkwardly with all of the eyes on him. "I'm fine" Emerson said trying to avoid looking at Gerard oddly at all and Remington nodded "Yeah just peachy what about you dude?" Gerard shrugged "feels like a long over due family reunion in there and I really hate it." He said smiling awkwardly then looking at me "Staff exit?" He asked and I nodded as we both headed over to the staff exit I heard Emerson snicker with Remington and decided not to give them my time by glaring at them and opened the staff exit a small beep sounded as Gerard walked outside as I followed.</p><p>He leaned against the wall and sighed in relief " are they always so awkward?" He asked and I nodded walking over to the other wall and leaning against it. "Only when they wanna prove something or feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't." I say and he looked at me confused "what you can't have a smoke break with a hot guy?" He teased and I chuckled lightly "do you call yourself hot alot cause that was way to smooth."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and holy shit it was the cutest thing I've ever heard. He shook his head and reached in his pocket taking out a pack of cigarettes. "Where did you get those?" I asked and he looked at me "I snatched them from Mikey who took them from some guy in there." He said taking one out of the box and handing the box to me. I took the box out of his hands and took one out passing it back and watching him slide the box back into his pocket. He then reached in the other and took out his lighter the flame made the shadows dance across his face while he was lighting up. The flame then flicked off and he handed the lighter to me taking a long drag then exhaling "so what do you do here?" He asked as I finished lighting my cigarette passing him his lighter.</p><p> </p><p>"I make the tablesxmake drinks, sometimes I decorate or eat the food Kellin or Sebastian makes." He nodded as I took a drag "Kellin makes some good food, and so does Sebastian Mikey dropped some of their food off at my place once while I was on a comic and art binge while I didn't have artist block." He said witha smiles. "You draw?" I ask and he nodded "I make comics for bollar bee, so I draw the scenes then they have another artist draw that and I make up the story. "</p><p> </p><p>"That's really cool what's the name of your comic?" I ask and he looked at me " Killer gargoyles, Squash, and 765." my eyes lit up "you make killer gargoyles?, I fucking love that comic." He chuckled "alot if people love a story about secret skate team society." I smiled and nodded "I mean who wouldn't you've made all of the characters so different and the story, who would know that they are a secret society of killers that go by a similar name, I mean its low key high key genius." He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"It took me a long time to get it through to someone." He said taking another long drag and I did the same "that tends to be the key to success being turned down but still being determined." I say and he shrugged "or you get really high and walk in there witha whole new attitude and explaining things better because your calmer."</p><p> </p><p>I shot him a finger gun and he did the same as we both took another drag.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened a bit and Mikey walked out closing the door behind him "good to see you two are separated." He said and walked away from the walls and standing in between the two of us facing us. "Why wouldn't we be?" Gerard asked and Mikey .ust have shot him a look that Gerard somehow saw in the dark. Mikey was wearing his glasses again was all I could tell in the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I did it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>